


A Little Nicer

by Indiegohana



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Intoxication, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiegohana/pseuds/Indiegohana
Summary: In which Jinyoung puts blitzed Yugyeom to bed the night before his wedding.





	A Little Nicer

**Author's Note:**

> You heard it here first, Pepigyeom deserve better than this :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

"Hey, stand up" Jinyoung protested, heaving the boy further up his shoulder. 

Yugyeom was falling behind and tragically so, stumbling here and there half way back to the hotel. He fell probably scaring his knees in the process but, Jinyoung was there to help him up, Yugyeom draped around him instantly but, Jinyoung could only carry so much of his weight.

They were in the lobby in no time, Jinyoung bounding to the desk and asking nicely for the drunken's room key.

Yugyeom gurgled something out incompetent, Jinyoung ignored him.

Timely, the key was slid over to him with a wary eye from the clerk, Jinyoung offered a smile before grabbing after Yugyeom.

Once inside the elevator Jinyoung pushed Yugyeom up against the railing, guiding his friends hand safely to the handrail.

"Hold here, okay?"

Yugyeom nodded and Jinyoung was quick to push the button to the 24th floor. The elevation started and apparently so did the long island iced teas Yugyeom had slurped down at the bar.

The boy was bent over, and to Jinyoung's horror about to puke.

"Yugyeom" Jinyoung sputtered rushing to pull him back up "Don't throw up! At least not here.." 

Yugyeom was gagging again and Jinyoung panicked going to push the button to his floor again. 

They were merely just reaching the 9th floor.

"Just hold on"

Yugyeom was still barely able to stand upright but nodded anyway his face flushed and sweaty. Jinyoung shook his head. 

This was a bad idea.

"You look fucked up Gyeom"

A lazy grin from Yugyeom and Jinyoung knew he was at least conscious enough to take a joke.

"Don't worry I'll put you to bed, lush"

Jinyoung was sliding the card into the hotel door in no time, Yugyeom pattering close behind. He wasted no time in turning on lights and other particulars, Jinyoung pushed Yugyeom's jacket off and loosened his dress shirt before leading him to sit on the duvet covering the bed.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get you some water" Jinyoung whispered, going to open the curtain's for neutral lighting.

Yugyeom nodded from where he was and Jinyoung set off for the glass of water in record time coming back swiftly with it, ice cold.

"Drink up, you need it"

Yugyeom did as he was told, tipping the water back carelessly.

Jinyoung shook his head at the ignorance and tried to ignore the water that spilled out from the side of Yugyeom's mouth.

"Okay" 

Jinyoung was quick to take the glass back and sit it down on the bed side table.

"Lay down Yugyeom, big day tomorrow, remember?"

Jinyoung was adjusting Yugyeom back now, gently on the pillows and heaving his legs up on the bed. Jinyoung tucked Yugyeom in with the light bed sheets before patting him on the head fondly.

"It's suit and tie day in about─" Jinyoung glanced at the hotel clock, It read 2 am on the dot. "─7 hours"

Yugyeom hummed shortly. 

It was a shared beat of silence and then Jinyoung's hushed voice. 

"Goodnight"

Then Yugyeom's soft mumble.

"Goodnight" 

Jinyoung lingered on for a bit, his hand falling to his side to fist in his pocket. Yugyeom had held his eye's in his drunken stupor, all lazy and intoxicated. Jinyoung despised the look on Yugyeom, he looked─Good. 

Jinyoung noticed Yugyeom's lips beginning to form a sentence but ultimately going still and he was was turning on his heels not a moment later, stepping to the door leisurely.

Jinyoung took a deep breath before he put his hand on the door knob.

"Hyung" 

Yugyeom called out.

It took a moment for Jinyoung to respond back.

"Yea?"

"I─I have to use the bathroom.."

 

Jinyoung felt like he went backwards in time. 

Helping Yugyeom up, stumbling over his own two feet with Yugyeom's added body weight and─Holy shit, Jinyoung hadn't thought to consider how much he drank tonight when he was face to face with himself in the bathroom mirror.

Jinyoung steadied Yugyeom in front of the toilet, whom was barely trying to stand him self.

"Yugyeom..!" Jinyoung hissed "Stop fucking around man"

"What? I'm not"

"Here, stand up and piss idiot, that's why I brought you in here.."

"If you didn't want to help you did─"

"No one said anything about not wanting to help. Just..Relive yourself Gyeom"

That helped, the boy was standing a tab bit stronger now and Jinyoung was starting to move back when Yugyeom grabbed at the arm's wrapped around him from behind. Jinyoung froze.

"You─You can't leave"

"What?" Jinyoung laughed totally besides himself now "You're really drunk off your ass"

Yugyeom was chuckling too.

"Really, I can't do this alone"

Jinyoung's laugh cut off awkwardly, realizing the youngers dangerous intent all because his inebriated brain told him he couldn't piss by himself.

"Don't tell me you want me to help you with that Yugyeom.."

And, then Yugyeom's side.

"Hyung, this doesn't have to be awkward, okay? Just help me, we've known each other for years. What's there to be secretive about?" Whined the drunker of the two and Jinyoung couldn't agree more but, this, with Yugyeom? It was too much of a close call.

For some reason, it would stick with Jinyoung for awhile. Haunt him some lonely night in the puddle of "What If's" in his head.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, gazing down at the floor, uneasy.

"That's─A little.." Jinyoung tried gathering a coherent explanation for exactly why it was outrageous of Yugyeom to even consider that type of help from him, of all people. 

"Just fucking help me piss Jinyoung, my arms feel like bricks and you know I can't stand so please, I'll repay you back in kindness" 

Jinyoung sighed, ultimately yanking Yugyeom's pants and boxer's down over his thighs, crowding behind the younger closer then before and then squeezing his eye's shut when he went to hold Yugyeom's private part in his hand. 

Yugyeom exhaled and Jinyoung held his breath.

The sound of liquid colliding with liquid for a good 12 seconds─5 minutes in hell as far as Jinyoung's head was concerned─And then Yugyeom was finished, yawning and all.

Jinyoung gave Yugyeom a squeeze to the groin for extra measure because, that's man-code, it's always a little left and sure enough it was. But, Jinyoung couldn't miss the stunted breath that left Yugyeom's mouth.

It did something to him.

Jinyoung was tucking Yugyeom back in and pulling his clothing back up speedy. He let down the toilet seat and sat Yugyeom down tentatively.

"Gotta wash up" Jinyoung uttered before starting his stride to the sink.

He was a good hyung.

First was the fall of water then a squirt of soap, Jinyoung scrubbed his hands together and sloshed the soap between his finger's, he chanced a glance at Yugyeom through the mirror and to his surprise Yugyeom was looking back at him with an unsettling gaze. Something he rarely directs at Jinyoung. 

It was intruding and it made Jinyoung's heart beat loudly in his chest because─Fuck, he needed to get it together for the sake of everything they've built thus far.

From boy's into adulthood.

Jinyoung looked away first, taking the time to wash and dry his hands correctly─The way they teach you in a doctor's department.

When he finally made it back over to Yugyeom, Jinyoung pushed his hair back, thinking how far his mental stability could take him. Yugyeom was already getting married in a few hours, god, hadn't he had enough? Jinyoung went to grab Yugyeom again.

"Come on big oaf"

"Big oaf?"

Yugyeom retorted pushing his hands away. Jinyoung snorted.

"You heard me, Big oaf"

Jinyoung was moving to help Yugyeom up again "And, since when do you care about what I say?"

Yugyeom was pushing his help away again.

"Since now"

Jinyoung stood up straight. The stern look he had directed at Yugyeom fussed with confusion.

"Are you trying to start trouble?"

"No"

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

Yugyeom's redundant shrug. Useless.

"Okay then that settles it, let's get out of here"

"Wait"

Jinyoung chatted back quickly.

"What now?"

"How do you want me to repay you hyung?"

It was Jinyoung's turn to shrug. He didn't care.

"You can choose to pay me back however you want Yug, it doesn't matter. Remember? you said in kindness?"

Jinyoung heard Yugyeom's quiet "Okay" And then hand's heavy over his waist, sliding down to his hip ratio to jerk him forward.

Jinyoung made a sound, a surprised one when Yugyeom's nimble fingers were at the button of his pants.

"Yugyeom─" A warning.

He responded in kind "Yea"

A little choked up, Jinyoung sputtered.

"What are you doing?"

"Repaying you"

Jinyoung's hand came sliding down over the younger's, In a form of 'I'll forget this ever happened' type of way before he spoke.

"Stop Yugyeom, are you crazy? you don't have to repay me like this, what are you thin─"

And, then Yugyeom's gaze fitting up to Jinyoung's, lethargic and all with a tad bit of heat behind his dilated pupils.

"I want to" a little nicer "Please"

Yugyeom knew he won when Jinyoung didn't speak, he was pushing the older guys hand off from over his to continue his ministrations.

It happened too quick. 

Jinyoung didn't remember if he tried to resist Yugyeom after he'd said what he said. There weren't much words shared between them after that anyway.

Yugyeom fisted his cock and gave him an ample amount of baiting jerks, efficiently getting the elder hard. He was sucking him off before Jinyoung knew it─Later on in life, he would act like this whole moment was a blur─, Yugyeom sucked his cock feverishly, his lips wrapped tight around Jinyoung's girth. The squelching sounds resonated in Jinyoung's ear's more than they should've because even when he clenched his eye's shut it was deafening proof that this was indeed happening. 

Here and now.

But, Jinyoung enjoyed it like he always thought he would, with Yugyeom pumping and sucking his cock diligently, he made sure to have Jinyoung's cock wet and leaking when he licked the underside of it from bottom to top stopping to tongue at the slit where precum had gathered. Jinyoung's eyes were glued to the scene in front of him and criminally so. He was gripping the crown of Yugyeom's hair to pull him back the next second.

Jinyoung just had to look at him for a moment, to be sure, but he wasn't prepared for the provocative flushed face of Yugyeom in all of his vague drunken glory. 

Jinyoung felt his nerves give way when his eyes flickered to his friends spit slick lips, rosy and obviously stimulated from not being on the receiving end of a blow job. 

A cold prickly feeling spreading over Jinyoung's body like waves. Bone chilling goose bumps.

"Yugyeom" 

When he whimpered the younger's name, It was a desperate attempt at nothing, Jinyoung supposed but, Yugyeom was asking him, no,─Telling him, to fuck his mouth not a moment later. And, Jinyoung would've probably scolded him if the situation was different. 

The mouth fucking ensued not a moment later with Jinyoung sliding himself back in Yugyeom's awaiting mouth. Yugyeom let Jinyoung have it his way and, he wasn't a soft man. 

It was fast, hard thrust back and fro, this would've been difficult on Yugyeom if he hadn't been drunk and horny out of his mind for a last minute session with his hyung. He let Jinyoung fuck his mouth while he breathed through his nose and let it all happen as his jaw slackened to accommodate Jinyoung's length.

It lasted a good 4 minutes before Jinyoung's hips and breathing became erratic, A throaty groan tumbling from between his lips and then his voice made a breakthrough.

"Gyeomie, I'm gonna cum"

With that, Yugyeom had his hand pressed over the swell of Jinyoung's ass to draw him closer as his cock pushed in to the hilt this time. Yugyeom eyed his hyung knowing that would do him in for good and, sure enough it did. Jinyoung cursed out loud when he came, pulling harshly at the locks of hair curled between his fingers,

He knew that image would die with him.

The younger pulled off suddenly, choking it all down and Jinyoung didn't know what to think about him doing that with his wedding in a few hours.

Yugyeom looked up at him with a stupid, satisfied grin on his pretty face and Jinyoung tucked himself back in his pants slowly, even taking the time to lean down and kiss Yugyeom sweetly on the lips for reconciliation.

Yugyeom spoke first, voice not sober enough and raspy at best.

"Thank you hyung"

But, Jinyoung wasn't gonna pretended to not notice the bulge in Yugyeom's pants and maybe, just maybe, the liquor he had the bartender pouring back to back for him at the bar was starting to catch up to him too because Jinyoung had come down to his knee's willingly in front of Yugyeom. 

Nothing in his mind except to return the favor.

"Thank me later" 

When they exited the bathroom it was a quarter after 2am.

Jinyoung found out 2 things that night. 

Number, 1.Yugyeom was a lush.

and,

Number 2. Yugyeom was an excessive whining mess when drunk.

Jinyoung put him to bed wordlessly with that splitting his hazy mind. 

He met an important face on the way out that startled him more than he'd admit.

"Hyung"

"Jinyoung" Jaebum acknowledge "Is that Kim alright in there?"

Jinyoung nodded.

"Asleep now..I made sure, don't worry"

"Ah, okay, well come on, we're planning on doing something in a bit"

"I was actually about to call it a night"

"Already?"

Even in a fuzzy state of mind could Jaebum still tell something was off? Jinyoung wasn't sure. 

Feeling a little bashful, rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugged, Jinyoung gave off a fake persona "What can I say? I'm tired"

Jaebum eyed him for a moment before ultimately giving up.

"Your hiding something─" Jinyoung started to cut him off but, Jaebum held his hand up "─I'll find out later. Go get some rest"

Jinyoung bid Jaebum goodnight before taking off. 

He passed out once in the comfort of his room. Youngjae was sleeping in the bed next to his sound asleep, so he didn't hear Jinyoung crawl into his bed, eye's red and glossy.

Jinyoung had a raging headache and Yugyeom was to be married in the morning.

If there was a higher power, Jinyoung hoped they were as forgiving as they were said to be.

Heart heavy, head pounding and eye's drying, Jinyoung passed out around 3:00am, on the dot.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
